Zombies VS Cul De Sac
by Nine90
Summary: Set four years after a zombie outbreak, the fiction shows the struggle of Eds and team to get out of the quarantined sector of the Fruitwater county and get to a safe spot.
1. Chapter 1

**Zombies VS Cul-De-Sac**

**DISCLAIMER: AS MUCH AS I DETEST DISCLAIMERS, (There is totally no reason for it as I have written four stories without disclaimer and not even has caused an arrest warrant for me) I STILL DISCLAIM ED EDD N EDDY IN CASE IF FBI IS KEEPING AN EYE ON ME!**

**Chapter 1: The hardships of a zombie apocalypse**

"Damn there are so many" Eddy complained.

"50 to be accurate" Eddward confirmed the numbers.

"Whatever, it's just a killing spree!" Eddy said.

"IT'S MY LIFE!" Ed screamed, not knowing what he said but that made pretty much sense.

"Ed you should tell what are the factors due to which you said the following words" Eddward said.

"Get on" Mark said. Everyone entered the Hummer. Ed went up to the gun Eddward had placed on the roof (accessed by sunroof) acting as a turret. He started shooting as if it didn't matter how many bullets he wasted.

"Hurry" Eddward said to Mark.

"You're saying it like I am not trying" Mark retaliated.

"Sock-head get the other window I'll shoot from here" Eddy said and started shooting from the left passenger window. Eddward started shooting from the right. They were racing through the streets of downtown, Peach Creek.

"Look out" Eddy pointed three zombies riding bikes coming towards them.

"Since when the hell did they start riding bikes?" Eddy questioned.

"Mutations, they undergo mutations every now and then. But riding bikes is common among zombies whose age was 18 to 30 when they were zombified" Eddward explained.

"Whatever!" Eddy said. In a few minutes they reached HQ. To make the HQ, 1st and 2nd Cul-De-Sac were secured with cardboard fortress (strong enough to hold all type of zombies) with trenches and tunnels connecting all the houses in both cul-de-sac's while junkyard and trailer park were also secured with same methods and were connected the same way.

"What's the status" Eddy asked while getting out of the car.

"Well our second scout team was also targeted and was chased luckily no zombie came here… just like your case" Kevin explained.

"Do ya think they will attack?" Eddy asked.

"Maybe!" Kevin replied. They entered a tunnel leading to a room in the junkyard. Junkyard was also fortified. They entered the planning room.

"So what do you guys have to report?" Kevin asked Eddy.

"No hive seen, no survivors found, no special encountered and last but not least, less amount of zombies! Think they are setting us up?" Eddy asked.

"Maybe!" Kevin simply said maybe but both knew the answer. Eddward came in the room. They started putting evidences together to try and predict what's coming their way.

After a while Eddward went to sleep. He started thinking about the past, how the infection came and why are they stuck here. Due to heavy sleep he could only

**Date: 12/12/2013 Day: Thursday Time: 12:00 P.M**

"Ok boys, it's time for some action. Our sources have reported fewer amounts of zombies in the past few days so we will search for hives. It is not normal for daylights (a type of zombies which can stay out in daylight) to stay indoors" Eddy told everyone of the mission.

"Means we would go running into zombie hives? Is this mission a killing-spree type or something?!" Daniel asked. He had a point; they just couldn't go running into the hive.

"No, it's a search and destroy type mission!" Eddy corrected.

"Any explanation on how will we operate?" Daniel asked again.

"First: I, Ed, sock-head and Mark will go to the hospital and search; also we will bring any medicines necessary" Eddy said.

"Second: You, David, Dave and Rolf will go and search the police station; also bring some weapons and ammo" Eddy continued yapping.

"Third: Johnny, Jimmy, Kevin and Carl will go check the fire station and also bring in a few vehicles, park em in the junkyard" Eddy explained the mission. Everyone got in the vehicles and went in their respective vehicles.

Kevin was in-charge of the team 3 while Rolf was in-charge of team 2. As everyone knows Eddy had full control over team 1. The first team to reach the designated spot was team 2.

Rolf entered the area to make sure no one was there. Then Daniel came and after him both Dave and David came in. They searched the room for any zombies. David was having a bit of difficulty standing there because he could sense something other than the four (Special Ability: Sensing of enemies Cause: Loneliness)

"David, are ya having any problems?" Dave asked.

"Yeah I feel like someone's here!" David replied.

"Rolf say's prepare for attack" Rolf, after hearing the so-called 'report', ordered. Everyone prepared. Soon they heard a growl. David looked around. Suddenly two zombies with flamethrowers came in.

"GOD THEY ARE GETTING INTELLIGENT!" Daniel screamed. Everyone opened fire. The two zombies died instantly but a sick-zombie (A type of zombie, created due to the infected having a flu or any other type of disease when infection spread!).

"Anything but him" David said. The sick jumped on the 4 teens. He made a pain-filled scream and shattered the glasses. Everyone covered their ears.

Dave, having had enough of the zombie, tried to shoot him but the zombie jumped high up in the air and lunged towards Dave.

"Scatter!" Daniel ordered. Everyone jumped out of the way. The sick landed on the ground and vomited (Ability: Hazardous vomits ability given to: sick people having constant vomits). Everyone dove out of the way.

"Okay boys you go to the ammo room I'll deal with him" David said. Everyone went to the ammunition room and picked as much as ammo they could pick. Suddenly everyone heard a large boom where they were fighting the sick.

"He really needs to chill down" Daniel said. David came in the room.

"What did you try this time" Dave enthusiastically asked.

"The sick was about to vomit, I just threw a grenade in his mouth!" David said as if it didn't matter.

"Ouch!" The other three boys said, in unison.

"Dave the nuisance-boy, guard the doohickeys of war, we will go and show the beasts of other world what we are made of!" Rolf ordered.

"Aye, but do you know where are the zombies?" Dave questioned.

"Nope!" Rolf replied causing others to say 'okay' in confusion. Dave checked his surrounding so he couldn't get caught off-guard.

While with the others condition wasn't so good either, they were ambushed by skylines (type of zombies whose features resemble 'The hunters' from Left 4 Dead I.E: Climbing, jumping high, ambushing and few new abilities resembling free running abilities)

"I'll hold 'em, you go!" Daniel said and took out his dual wielding Glock 16's. He started shooting not seeing where the bullets were going. Miraculously no ally got hurt. Dead bodies of hunters were falling around him. He was shooting forward, backward, left and right.

While the remaining two continued searching and didn't meet any monsters or survivors. Rolf took out his radio and commanded "Boys let's move"

"I'm not done yet!" Daniel informed.

"Then escape from there don't worry Dave will find his way out" David said.

"I am already out!" Dave reported

"How the hell did you manage such a feat in such a small amount of time?!" Everyone asked in unison.

"I jumped out of the window!" Dave replied.

"So we shall do the same!" Rolf ordered. Suddenly they heard Daniel scream.

"Dan are you alright?!" David asked.

"Yeah I just jumped, kinda high jump though!" Daniel replied.

"What do you mean high jump we are on the first floor.

"If you have noticed I am on the second floor which means you should be on third, not including ground floor" Daniel explained.

"I aint jumping from four storey's high" David said.

"So we shall move on to the lower floor" Rolf ordered.

**Team 3**

"Kev do ya see that?" Carl pointed two red eyes staring at them.

"I got it *BANG*" Johnny said and threw a grenade.

"Nice shot!" Kevin complimented.

"Do you guys smell it" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah" Everyone replied in unison.

"Maybe we should just get the vehicles and get the hell outta this place, I am having a strange feeling about this, what do you say Plank?" Johnny asked his buddy causing others to face-palm themselves.

"What I just asked my friends honest opinion!" Johnny gave a reason for his strange act.

"When will ya grow up squirt?!" Jimmy said earning stares from his fellow survivors.

"Hehe, oops I got out of my character!" Jimmy tried to reason after seeing the look on everyone's faces. They continued on. They reached the small door to the garage. When Johnny was about to open the door Kevin put his hand in front of Johnny.

"Ya hear that?" Kevin pointed something out for his friends. They noticed faint screeching, as if someone was pulling a crowbar over stone floor, and faint mumbling.

"Yeah" Johnny said.

"On the count of three I will open the door and we will enter be careful this man can a zombie or a mad man" Kevin said almost whisperingly but his friends heard him. He counted three with his fingers then opens the door with a kick and points his gun in. Others moved in, so did Kevin, and pointed their guns around with flashlights on so they could find the person.

"21st, 21st, 21st, 21st" He slowly mumbled.

"Hey madman, what are ya doing?" Carl asked.

"Boys go away, there are many monsters in this hell" The man said.

"What do you mean here, these monsters are everywhere" Kevin angrily said.

"No not the zombies but the fierce…" He was cut short with a screech.

"Run he's here" The old man said.

"Not without ya" Johnny said. Everyone agreed.

"No you don't understand the monsters are after me" The old man said.

"What do you mean after you?" Everyone asked.

"I woke these monsters from their slumber now they are seeking revenge on me" The old man said. Suddenly something jumped on Kevin. Carl threw the creature off. It had sharp nails with no eyes. It had a strange style of standing. It was leaning forward yet wasn't falling. The creature had a huge nose. The creature had thin, very thin, legs which seemed only bones which surprised others as it had a big body yet the legs were holding the body.

"What the **** is that!" Kevin screamed.

"I told ya kiddo" The old man said. They started shooting. The monsters head went off but suddenly pores appeared on its chest and it started making sniffing sounds with the pores.

"It smells our presence" Kevin mouthed to the others.

"You can talk it can't hear" The old man said.

"How much time does it take to make the environment in its mind?" Jimmy asked.

"Two minutes" The old man said.

"Ok I heard Ed saying something about garbage and smellers so find trash, I will keep it distracted" Kevin said. Everyone searched for garbage.

"Kid whoever told you this is a whiz at zombies I say ask him about monsters" The old man said.

"How do you know?" Kevin asked.

"Because only a sci-fi whiz knows how to distract zombies" The old man said clearly impressed by Ed's vast knowledge of zombies.

"Ok" Kevin said. He turned to see the zombie preparing for attack. He had prepared everything. Kevin shot in its 'gills'. The creature screamed. Suddenly a dirty sock was thrown on the nose of the monster and someone said 'yuck'. The trick worked the monster went straight ahead trying to catch the smelly thing. He never knew it was on its nose. Kevin carefully redirected it. It went away.

"Impressive lad" The man complimented Kevin's bravery.

"Oh I just remembered what were you counting?" Kevin asked.

"The number of monsters I saw" The old man replied.

"These monsters?" Kevin asked pointing to the monster.

"The very same, sorry I didn't introduce myself. I am Brian" Brian introduced himself.

"Kevin, this bald kid here is Johnny, that afro-cut kid is Carl and this 'pale-skin' kid is Jimmy, I call him fluffy" Kevin taunted Jimmy for his pale-like skin.

"Haha, nice. Is there anyone else on your team or just you guys?" Brian asked.

"There are several others. We came here to search for monsters and to hotwire some fire trucks" Kevin said.  
"Can I come with you?" Brian asked.

"Yeah sure" Kevin said and started hotwiring different trucks with the help of Carl and soon Brian also joined.

**Team 1**

"Ok need pain killers?" Mark asked.

"Yeah put it in" Eddy said.

"8 stretchers coming up!" Ed said while holding 8 stretchers, 4 in one hand.

"Atta boy!" Eddy praised Ed.

"Where's D?" Mark asked.

"He said he was looking for some Def… Defi… Defilibirator" Eddy said getting the word wrong.

"Defibrillator" Mark corrected.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever fancy stuff that is" Eddy said forgetting the word again. *Groan* everyone turned to see Double D walking like a zombie with blood on his shirt.

"NOOOOO DOUBLE D!" They screamed.

"Haha got ya!" Double D said returning to normal.

"I could have shot you right here right now if we weren't best friends" Everyone said. In Mark's case he said cousin.

"Don't be mad at me" Double D defended. *Groan* this time they heard a zombie for real. Double D without seeing and thinking put a battery in the Defibrillator and shocked the zombie. *SCREAM* with a scream rivaling Eddy's he died.  
"Zombies you can count on them for being weak" Eddward said.

"You got the Defibrillator for that purpose?" Mark asked with surprise.

"No, to shock and kill friends!" Double D sarcastically said. Actual purpose was to revive people AND shock zombies.

"Ok boys let's go!" Eddy said. They walked away not the monster stand up.

**HQ**

"What's taking these nut-jobs so long?" Nazz said with anger.

"Cool down they may be busy being dead!" Harry said.

"I wish it's the total opposite so I can kill them when they come!" Sarah said.

"We are ambushed, we will be late" radio came to life and at three different times all three teams reported being ambushed.

**To be continued**


	2. Deep Shit

**Zombies VS Cul-de-Sac**

**Chapter 2: Deep shit**

"Hey unfair, you should be hiding" Ed screamed.

"Maybe this was what the zombies were planning for!" Mark said. Interestingly, all three teams had ended up near the business district. They all thought the same _'Why the hell does this district have this much quantity of zombies!'_

"It is funny as nowadays, zombies are kinda rare as if they are… migrating?!" Eddward said.

"Yeah no kiddin, they just vanished in thin air… I agree with you on that migrating part" Mark agreed with Eddward.

"Do we ask our fellow's how things are going?" Eddward suggested.

"Yeah!" Mark said and picked up the radio "Hey Kev can you hear me?"

"Yeah I can hear ya" Kevin replied.

"What's the status?"

"It's no good here"

"Ok watch out for normal screech's okay" Mark said and ended the call.

**Kevin's group**

"What's a screech, I forgot" Kevin asked

"A screecher is a creature that makes very deafening screech, it can blow yer head of" Johnny said suddenly remembering… too late. *SCREECH* the fire truck was sent flying into the sky. It almost hit the fire truck following. It crashed into a building.

"DARN" Kevin screamed. Brian pulled out an UZI. (Brian and Carl were on the second truck)

"Every moment I spend with you, you increase the creepiness" Carl said. Brian started shooting the monsters head off. This gave the two teen and the pre-teen time to get on their foot and start shooting. The monsters continued falling and the two continued moving towards the fire truck.

"Whew, that was some escape" Johnny said after entering the truck

"*gasp* what is that" Jimmy said.

"What are ya… WHOA WHAT THE **** IS THAT!" Kevin, after realizing what Jimmy was talking about, took out a grenade and threw it at the monster. The monster was a muscular well built but… kinda cry baby zombie. The moment the grenade blew the zombie he started crying, what the?!

"Why is he crying?" Jimmy asked very confused

"Don't know why?" Carl said

"Enough of its cry baby shenanigans!" Kevin took out his RPG (How the hell does he even store these stuff!) "I've had a bad day and now ya… DIE *****" Kevin shot the RPG which amusingly hit straight in the eye, ouch. *BOOOM*the beast fell dead.

**With Ed's**

"Any ideas what do we do?" Eddward asked.

"We go out and blow their ******* heads off!" Eddy said.

"Silent, they can hear us!" Mark said.

"How the hell-" Eddy continued as the camera moved out to show the car standing between many zombies oblivious to the fact that they were near the team "in such a hidden place" Eddy completed proud of the hiding spot he selected.

"Ugh!" Eddward rolled his eyes.

"What?" Eddy asked.

"How the HELL WILL WE GET OUT OF HERE" Mark started slowly but by the end his voice rose very high.

"God and sock-head say's I have a very high voice!" Eddy said cupping his ears with his hands.

"Yeah right, you haven't seen the last of me!" Mark and Eddy glared at each other. Suddenly then somebody started the car.

"Ed what are you doing!" Eddward screamed. All the zombies turned their attention towards the car.

"Getting everyone out of trouble" Ed replied.

"ED YOUR DRIVING US TO TROUBLE" Eddy tried to tell- too late. The car sped through the massive horde of zombies.

"See it worked!" Ed said.

"For once I agree with Ed's decision… did I just say that?" Mark said suddenly getting back on track.

"No time for this start shooting" They started shooting everywhere they could possibly imagine, even under the car!

"That was a good shot!" Eddy appreciated Edd's shooting.

"Why thank you!" Eddward thanked.

"No time for thanking, keep shooting!" Mark redirected them. Ed continued speeding through the empty (Well not quite empty) streets of Peach Creek Downtown. They didn't care as it was nearing the most gruesome, deadly, dangerous, saddening and very tiresome time of the life in zombie apocalypse, mid-night.

Ed was now entering the Sub-urban part of the city and was speeding towards the Cul-de-Sac. Interestingly they met up with the remaining two teams on the way.  
"There is now way I am going into zombie hives again!" Kevin complained.

"Just be happy you're alive!" Mark said agitated by the comments and zombie hordes.

"Yeah right!" Kevin taunted.

"Oh haha" Mark retorted.

"QUIET YOU TWO!" Eddy screamed becoming more and more furious. Suddenly the alarms were raised and panic struck the 3 Humvee's.

"BUT HOW!" Eddward screamed.

"What base is under attack?" Mark asked communicating with the H.Q.

"The junkyard section" Nazz reported.

"But how?" Mark asked.

"Dun' no but somehow the zombs climbed the wall and…" Nazz was interrupted by Kevin.

"BUT HOW! THE WALL IS VERY HIGH AND IS VERY STRAIGHT!" Kevin screamed.

"We are trying to find out, hurry guys we got some injured people here!" Nazz reported.

"OH HELL NO!" Ed screamed.

"NOW WHAT!" Eddy equally screamed in his ears.

"WE HAVE OUR OWN DILLEMA… WE ARE OUTTA GAS AND WE STILL HAVE TO GO HALF A KILOMETRE. I THINK WE SHOULD STAND OUR GROUND AND WAIT FOR HELP" Ed explained.

"WAIT! The help will come in the morning. THE HQ HAS ITS OWN FAIR SHARE OF TROUBLES" Eddy screamed.

"Calm down Eddy I am sure we will find a way!" Eddward tried to assure- wrong. They got ambushed by a few zombies. The quantity was barely enough to tackle a car to the ground.

"We have to face 10 zombies because of *pointing to Ed* YOU FORGOT TO CHECK THE FEUL!" Eddy screamed on top of his lungs. Interestingly this made the zombies flinch.

"That's odd?!" Eddward mumbled purely intrigued by the new research. Suddenly Mark turned on the radio and pushed the sound switch to full notch.

"IN OTHER NEWS, THE STATE OF *STATIC*; ARMY HAS *STATIC*" The radio came roaring to life but due to transmissions being very far it had static, but the last static caused the radio to shut down because of low battery.

"Great now we don't have battery!" Eddy said thinking it won't get any bad – wrong. The zombies increased in quantity… and they are looked quiet stressed after the sound.

"HOLY SHIT" Eddy screamed.

"WE HAVE NO OTHER OPTION BUT TO STAND GROUND AND FIGHT" Mark screamed explaining the only option left.

**Head Quarters, Junkyard section**

H.Q on the other hand had its own dilemma. Even though the remaining two humvee's had arrived, it was difficult to hold the zombies in the junkyard because the zombs had found the tunnel connecting the 4 sectors.

Kevin did a nice job allowing mortar attacks I junkyard. But it wasn't doing any good and also they had a secondary dilemma, "Team Ed" as the Eds team was named. The team was the best and it was a trouble for the H.Q to have lost such a great team.

"Ok Jimmy you get more mortar shells, I am planning something very devious" Kevin said.

"Oh hell no!" Carl said remembering what the team can mean by devious. Jimmy knew that 'devious' was something that will haunt his nightmares for days.

"Ok Kevin the lead taker what is your plan?" Rolf asked.

"While Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, Harry and Carl provide airstrike you, me, Park bro's and Carrey will go inside the quarantined area and try to clear it!" Kevin explained his motives.

"THAT'S A SUICIDE MISSION!" Everyone screamed.

"You remember the monster we saw in the fire station don't you, it can be worst then that!" Carl said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah what can possibly go wrong!?" Kevin said. So the team reluctantly prepared for the mission.

**With the Team Ed**

"Ok on the count of three we jump out and care the living shit out of these monsters!" Eddy explained his plan.

"You know they are half dead so you can't literally scare the 'living-shit' outta these monsters, in fact you can't even scare 'living-shit' outta any creature as 'living-shit' doesn't exist!" Mark taunted.

"You know… when you talk all scientific… I wish I could shoot you right here right now! JUST FOLLOW THE ORDERS!" Eddy screamed ensuring his bossiness over the team.

"Yes boss, whatever you say!" Mark mocked Eddy's tone of voice.

"Ok shut up we are going in!" As Eddy spoke everyone got tense. Eddy started counting using his fingers.

3

2

1

"ATTACK" As Team Ed initiated the attack, interestingly Kevin's team also entered the junkyard, BUT they were instantly forced back inside.

But the Eds were in luck. They were clearing the zombies like they were cutting butter- strange. Ed shot three zombie heads with one bullet- lucky. Maybe not, Ed was hit in the back, full force, by a humongous zombie.

BUT Ed stood up and screamed "YA THINK YA CAN HURT ME, WRONG!" With that… well I really don't wanna imagine the zombies neck getting broken or Ed stuffing a grenade in his mouth and blowing his head up, it's up to you to imagine and… well… *ahem* vomit.

Eddy, on the other hand, was much simpler in his approach, no fancy explosions. But his approach also had very devastating results. He was stabbing, slashing zombie heads and breaking necks like he did it on daily basis.

Eddward was more luck as he was backed by his cousin, Mark. But Eddward was a great fighter nonetheless, so the duo was undefeatable. Eddward was, in fact, the best soldier of the 4, surprisingly.

**Team: Liberator Operation: Junkyard liberation**

Kevin rethought his plan. 'What is my flaw' He thought. Now he was thinking the other way, the zombies point.

"What do the zombies have that we don't" He thought out loud.

"Brain…" Harry joked earning a glare from everyone "Sorry… Man you guys don't have any sense of humor"

"Do you think its party time from 1999…? NO!" Rolf scolded.

"QUIT IT!" Kevin screamed having enough of the two's tomfoolery. 'How am I supposed to concentrate with these idiots around, I wish Team Ed would be here, it would be so easy with their help'

**Team Ed**

"Check if we are being watched" Eddy ordered. The team looked around they were alone but the only problem was that it was midnight and anything could pop at such a dangerous time of the day.

"Clear" Everyone reported.

"Good" Eddy entered the special tunnel made if someone was stuck past midnight as it was a rule not to open the door after 10:00 PM. They walked through the tunnel and reached a stair leading up to a door. The tunnel was joined by many other tunnels. Eddy opened the door and climbed the stairs followed by the remaining three.

"Ok as reported the junkyard is under heavy attack so we will go and shake the flame off the J.Y, got it!" Eddy asked.

"I am always ready for challenge!" Eddward assured, his thrill seeking trait taking the best of him.

"Yeah, one attack doesn't sting!" Ed said.

"But heavy sleep and zombie bite does, thank god we are immune" Mark said.

"But still it does hurt; back to business should we go sneakily or tell everyone about our presence?" Eddy asked

"I would rather choose espionage" Eddward said.  
"Let's go team" Eddy ordered. The team re-entered the tunnel but chose a different path leading to the J.Y sector.

As the Team Ed entered the carnage doubled and…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Waiting for Freedom

**Zombies VS Cul-de-Sac**

**Chapter 3: Waiting for freedom**

As the Eds entered the junkyard, the carnage doubled and… It continued increasing.  
"Shit, where the hell do these monsters live!" Eddy said.

"And here I thought human population is a major problem" Eddward complained.

"Well good thing the human population decreased…" Mark said but Ed interrupted.

"But is replaced with zombies" Ed said.

"Well you have a point" They continued slashing through zombies (Kids never try this at home… these characters are unearthly!). All they cared about was that they don't *ahem* die.

Suddenly out of the blues a mortar shell came and landed straight between the team separating the 4. It looked like as whoever shot the shell was oblivious to their presence.

"Looks like they don't know we are… *pain filled screams*" A mortar hit just a few feet away from Eddy but interestingly he survived (As I have said, they are unearthly).

"HEY QUIT THROWING MORTARS WE ARE F*CKING CAUGHT IN YOUR BOMBS!" Eddward picked up the radio and ordered, interestingly with a foul word.

"You just used a bad word didn't you?" Kevin asked.

"YEAH BECAUSE YOU ALMOST F*CKING KILLED EDDY!" He continued using foul words.

"Mind your tone mister"

"Yeah Right" Eddward continued shooting zombie heads off. The surprises continued but one surprise blew everyone's minds, a hooded figure jumped into the junkyard and started killing zombies. By now the Team Ed was tired so they sat for awhile before going back to help.

After all the zombies were dead the hooded figure took of his/her hood to reveal… oh no it's a stranger… it's just Brian but to Team Ed he was a stranger.

After getting acquainted with each other, they went to sleep. But Eddward wasn't planning on sleeping so early. He went to an underground facility large enough to fit three airliners (4 years is enough to make such a contraption).

The "hanger", as they referred it, was under the Junkyard. But it wasn't linked to the junkyard because the JY was the most unsecure part of the whole facility, as they referred to the barricaded area. But still the team considered it as 'safe'.

The hanger contained a big airliner, as big as Air Bus A380, which was interestingly based on jump-jet technology, strange (A jump-jet technology, in my opinion, is the one in which a fighter plane can switch between Helicopter and Fighter plane flying style… EXTREMELY RESTRICTED TO ONLY FIGHTER JETS NOT AIRLINERS). But it didn't trouble them, they instead wanted the technology.

The plane was not complete and was not thought to be complete in a few weeks but Eddward intended on increasing the speed of work. At the moment he was concerned about the technology that was applied. He wanted the most up-to-date technology. He wanted heat-seekers, radars, PC's (Damn him!), communicators and special weapons like ultra-violet rays (A and B both), heat emitters, high pitch voice makers and the most strange idea was to make a generator (DOUBLE DAMN HIS MIND!". He was planning on adding water tanks, electric motors and apartments; he was literally turning it into an apartment building.

He was prepared for a big battle so he was installing the best technology he could, his strange mind was thinking that zombies would use fighter plane, RPG's and other bullshit to stop em.

He also made a zombie seeker; it captured the strange radio-active that the zombies emitted and alarmed the airplane staff. It had small emergency helicopters for emergency evacuations… now I noticed it is larger than an Air-Bus A380, I admit it was larger than I have given the example of. In fact it covered almost all the space in the 'hanger'. To add more space, D had installed wider wings and had installed the apartments in the wings… idiotic.

The engines were installed on the lower floor of the wing (The wing consisted of two floors, Residential and engine floor; the engine floor could only be accessed by the maintenance room of the residential floor).

Eddward did some work and went to sleep. He dreamed about how the infection started, it was his father's team that that created the virus that spread to the entire county. Luckily his father's team was evacuated at the time but his father left Eddward some tips of survival on E-Mail and a New-York address telling about the building they were going to live in, temporarily, but the government changed the area, around the building, into an evacuation colony for Fruitwater county survivors.

When Eddward woke up it was 10:00 AM, today was Sunday or in simple words rest day, which meant the team was resting for today… except for one figure or two. Eddward and Mark were working on the airplane with the help of Harry, another one of their friends who was blessed with the talent of technology expertise… but still he couldn't match Eddward in intelligence or Mark in techno news as Harry preferred to make his own things instead of reading techno magazines.

The 3 were deciding for the next day. They thought they should find a proper flight route to NYC. The plane was finished (Courtesy of author's laziness to wait!). He announced to leave on Friday.

**To be continued**

**Shortest chapter of the whole fanfic.**

**Truly I myself am fed up of this supernatural stuff and want to hurry and finish this story and try my hands on some light type of story. So the next chapter can be the last one.**


	4. The end?

**Zombies VS Cul-de-Sac**

**Chapter 4: Very strange**

Eddward, Mark and Harry were working on the route.

"Hey, have you noticed that there are fewer amounts of zombies?" Eddward asked like the others didn't notice.

"Yeah, what do you think would have caused this?" Harry asked.

"Now yesterday I had provided an idea for what could have happened!" Eddward said.

"Migrating? I don't think they can be this intelligent" Mark said.

"Well, we are talking about the zombies with *ahem* strange abilities" Harry said.

"You're right" Mark approved the idea of… well, strange abilities.

"So where can they be migrating?" Eddward asked.

"They can't leave the area so they should be in the county… and the county aint that big!" Mark said.

"Yeah, they don't have canine claws to just dig the land" Harry said.

"But they have canines" Eddward said.

"Yeah, but I don't think they would actually think about it" Harry said.

"But you were saying…"

"I wasn't saying anything… now shut up and work, besides I don't wanna think about the odds" Harry ended the discussion.

**1 Day till flight**

Everyone was preparing for the next day, the day they were going to be free. They had packed everything. Eddward had made smaller transport planes and helicopters to transport the guns and vehicles in case the zombies were really migrating.

Everyone had the same thought _'will it be safe outside?'_ Some showed the question by their body language while some actually questioned Eddward.

"I… I really don't know!" This was his only answer. He was also scarred about the odds. But he didn't want others to know about his ideas as he was in-charge of the place.

"Mark… what if the zombies are really migrating, what if they know we will escape!" Eddward presented his fears.

"Well… then we will fall together" Mark said fearing the question would come true.

"No way, we will fight till our last breath!" Ed said.

"Yeah!" Inside everyone, including the Team Ed was scared.

"We still have space for…" Eddward started but got interrupted.

"We checked all the areas not including our H.Q so literally the whole city is abandoned!" Eddy said.

"The virus didn't give a single chance to escape, it just came and swept away the underground facility and then… the whole county. Luckily the national guard was able to seal off the county before the infection spread" Eddward said.

"How do you know all that?" Eddy asked. Even though they lived together for four years after the infection, no one knew how Eddward could tell all this.

"Because it is our last day in the neighborhood we grew to know, I will tell you, because my father worked with the team researching the virus that caused this all" He said the last part very sadly feeling guilty.

"Hey it neither is your fault nor is your fathers, but some chimps who would have escaped or rescued from the facility like the movie 28 days later" Eddy tried to take the burden off his friends shoulder.

"Yeah it can be…" Eddward said trailing off. "So tomorrow is our departure… don't bug me I am going to sleep. Eddward walks away. He realizes how late he has been up. It was 10:00 PM.

**THE NEXT DAY!**

"Food… check, water… check, etcetera… check, passenger… well they should be check!" Eddward continued checking for things. He was excited and nervous at the same time. He knew they would be free… would they? But that didn't matter; all that he knew was that they were going to be away from zombies… will they? They will have a sanctuary to look forward to… would they? STOP ENTERING MY MIND, he screamed in himself. He knew he would be damned if any of those scary will or would comes true. But he was as stubborn as a stone.

When everything was completed, all boarding procedures were complete; the plane took off using its hydra-like feature to float. Edd was flying the plane, but soon he turned the auto-pilot on and went to eat food.

Their next stop would be outside the county for refueling. When they were finished eating Edd estimated that they would be outside the county in 3 hours.

He looked out the window to see massive hordes of zombies trying to catch up with the plane. After two hours he saw the county wall that disconnected the whole county from outside world, but he also saw something unusual… the wall was littered with holes. A zombie horde was entering the holes… "DAMN IT THEY WERE ESCAPING THE COUNTY THE WHOLE TIME!" Edd screamed.

He knew all hope was lost now. He felt his body going numb, all the success in keeping the zombies away from outside world was now nothing but a big heap of debris.

"What would we do now?" Eddy asked seeing the mess.

"I… I don't know!" Eddward said.

"What about your father?" Eddy asked.

"We are still going there… with precautionary measures!" Edd ordered.

"But you said we won't fight!" Eddy said.

"Yeah, but because I thought there won't be any zombies where we are going!" Edd replied. The aircraft was still going to the destination with a fear of a big ahead of them… probably with the townsmen too!

**The End**


End file.
